


Warriors of the Wasteland.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Prisoner of War, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is captured during the war, held captive by Voldemort, Draco owns her. The world is a putrid place. Written as a one shot, second chapter added as I felt it needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for my hero.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was intended for another site, I ussualy have it betaed but my Beta didn't have the time to do so, the short story felt more in place on this site.
> 
> Not sure if it is allowed but I have some Lyrics by Frankie Goes to Hollywood, Welcome to the Pleasuredome, to go with the story:
> 
> The world is my oyster....  
> Ha ha ha ha ha ha
> 
> Animals are winding me up  
> The jungle call, the jungle call  
> In Xanadu did Kublai Khan pleasuredome erect  
> Moving on keep moving on-yeah  
> Moving at one million miles an hour  
> Using my power, I sell it by the hour  
> I have it so I market it, you really can't afford it-yeah  
> Really can't afford it
> 
> Shooting stars never stop even when they reach the top  
> Shooting stars never stop even when they reach the top  
> There goes a supernova what a pushover-yeah  
> There goes a supernova what a pushover  
> We're a long way from home
> 
> Welcome to the pleasuredome  
> On our way home  
> Going home where lovers roam  
> Long way from home  
> Welcome to the pleasuredome
> 
>  
> 
> I have a page on tumblr with two music video's by the same band.  
> Pm me if you're interested.

Chapter One.

She didn't want this, not really, shivers running down her spine as she stood there waiting. Her thin cotton sleeping gown showing her cleavage, the cool air making her nipples stand taut, protruding the thin fabric, she hated it, it made her look eager, she didn't want to look eager, she wasn't eager. She tried to look sternly ahead, trying not to notice the girls standing on either side of her, dressed in the same manner as she. The cotton dress coming up to her knees, the straps on top of her night gown unlaced, hanging down her breasts. She so wanted to lace up, covering her flesh, so she went unnoticed, but she didn't, 'they' would see. 'They' always did.

She felt nervous, very much so, she didn't know how long she had been standing there, her legs were hurting, it was cold, her lips turned blue, how much longer? Oh gods she felt faint, 'they' kept them waiting, never sure when it was time to be taken. Literally taken. Not sure by how many, she and the others their reward, when 'they' returned from battle. More often than not covered in smear and blood. Blood spilled by her side, she felt repulsed by it. She had been waiting like this numerous times, hoping it would be him who would come for her, the blond, ruggedly handsome, she shouldn't feel like this, she really shouldn't, she couldn't help herself, she hated feeling like this. The anticipation, the longing for his fingers on her flesh, making her feel warmed. She was a deviant, surely...

A soft thud next to her. A girl had fallen to the floor, succumbing to the cold and fatigue, she wouldn't be the first or the last to fall, it had been ages. They had been stood there for hours. Hermione didn't know, now way to tell time, it was what the master wanted. The girls had to endure this, it would be a fraction of what the warriors had to. 

A low rumble sounded outside the cavern, the pack returning from their endeavours, Hermione felt her heart flutter, the men would stump into the waiting area any time now, a girl dropping down meant one of them had to take two of them, she sincerely hoped it wasn't her, she prayed it would be the blond who would take her. Only his hands on her flesh would make her feel not so tainted.

Her heart sped up as the chained gate rolled upwards, letting the warriors in. Hermione's legs started to tremble under her, 'oh, gods', the first men spilling into the area, blood covered, hairs windswept, covered in steel armour, she recognised hers immediately, hoping against all hopes he would saunter over to her. 'Please gods, please' let him come to her, 'please not the others' she prayed silently.

As in slow motion he came up to her, pulling his helmet from his head, revealing a blood splattered pale rugged face, his hair sticking up, sweat plastering hair to his fore head, chucking down his helmet and shield, pocketing his Hawthorne wand. He waited a few steps in front of the trembling auburn haired witch, her unruly hair pleated into a neat single pleat resting above her right breast. She looked stunning, he had envisioned her like this when he was on his raid, every night before he fell asleep this was what was on his retina, his sweet maiden. She didn't know he had struck a deal with his peers, making him the only one who would touch her, she didn't know that. He had left it like this, keeping her in the dark, thinking any of the others would claim her, made her more receptive to his touch. He knew she now ached for his touch, her eyes had shot sideways, making sure none of the other males would approach her, he would always hesitate before he came up to her, upping her agony for him, it added just a little bit more to his game.

The women waiting for the victors had been his idea, the girls had been conquered when they had been bathing in a stream months ago, they wouldn't give out the location of their camp site, they had raped them over and over again, before handing them over to the Dark Lord, the girls had looked like Nymphs splaying about in the water, the sun had illuminated the water-drops as they splattered around the nude girls. They had been oblivious to the males lurking in the nearby shrubbery, they had been drooling over the girls, watching their naked tits and pubes as the water sprayed around them, they had giggled, washing each other. How could the Order have been so stupid, permitting their females to be so careless. The wards that had been cast around them had been a joke. Draco had them easily removed as he encountered the light blue ripple in the field. 

Stupid, stupid bints. As soon as he saw the prize in the water, he knew he and his pack would take them, literally and figuratively. Casting contraceptives as they would enjoy toying with them, impregnating them would be bad, The Dark Lord would be angered if they went ahead and filled their fertile wombs with their seed. But no harm would come from a bit of fun. Surely!

Fun as he claimed, went on for several days, they had taken them back to the castle, to this cavernous system, the females had screamed on the tops of their lungs as his pack had fucked them into oblivion, blood was shed as several of them had been virgins, it had felt good, he had popped Grangers cherry, he had his friends fuck her until she couldn't scream anymore, all he holes worn our as she had been rutted beyond repair, her soul had suffered more than her body, he himself had been gentle feigning he couldn't stop the others from being rough with her. He had done the same for his mates. Blaise had claimed Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott had claimed, Cho Chang, Crabbe and Goyle had got hold of Lill' Loony, or known as Luna Lovegood, and yes good she was.

But now in front of him his fair maiden Granger, she trembled looking at him, a sob escaped her lips, he had trained her well, her body and soul receptive to him and only him. His gaze trailed downwards to her pert taut nipples, the swell of her breasts, showing through the thin fabric she shivered from the cold, her lips showing a slight blueish tint. Her arms hanging down beside her hips, her fists clenched together. Her stocky legs and knees, smeared with dirt, her feet bare, just as he liked her. He knew she wanted him in her tight embrace, he wouldn't give in to it, not now, maybe later in his room, he lifted his hand, touching her cheek with his thumb, caressing her jaw with his thumb, he watched her close her eyes, she marvelled at his touch.

His other hand softly touched her fabric clad nipple, stroking it, he heard Hermione moan, the little cunt trembled harder as he smelled her arrousal, she wanted him. He knew she did, how fucked up was this she a Prisoner Of War, he her capturer, she wanted him to fuck her, filling her with his semen, impregnating her, putting a stop to all this nonsense, but he wouldn't, he couldn't allow her to become pregnant with his child, bringing a child into this gods-forsaken fucked up world, he couldn't. He rubbed her tit with more vigour, Hermione's jaw slacking as she ached for his touch, pulling up her skirt, showing him her hairy cunt, blood plastered on the insides of her thighs, good, she hadn't washed after their last encounter, he'd been rough spilling her blood. Reminding him he could do as he pleased.

Draco clawed at her dress, ripping the fabric from her form, leaving her in the nude, his calloused hands touching her bare skin, turning her around her face pressed against the caverns wall, kicking her feet apart, bending her over, exposing her tight rosette, his hand on her mons flicking his thumb over her blood smeared clit, rubbing it slowly, bringing her close to orgasm, discarding his leg armour, pulling the strings from his trousers, his dick had been straining against the fabric hungry to be stuffed into her tight channel. "Come on baby, spread those legs, let your man have his rightful place!" He hissed in her ear. 

Hermione shuddered as the fowl breath penetrated her nose, she knew they had drunk fire whisky making their way up to the castle. She felt his hands on her hips as he arched her back, providing him the best angle to fuck her arse. She nearly sobbed as she was reminded of the preventative charm preventing her to be impregnated. Her way out been blocked. Her damn body not cooperating, she wanted to cry but wouldn't, he hated it. She felt his hardened knob ghosting over he bloodied folds, lubricating himself, her sensitive nipples hardened even more as she pictured him pushing through into her pussy, she so wanted his dick inside her cunt, shooting its semen in her folds, impregnating her, she would feel glorious, but it wasn't too be not today....

Draco watched the frail girl in front of him, he felt her slick heat against his hardened rod, lubricating essential, ramming into her arse would be painful, she wouldn't flinch, he taught her not to, he hated crying women. It softened his dick.

"Please...." She whimpered against her arm, the one she rested her head on, bracing herself for his vicious attack of her back entrance. She felt his finger probing her tight muscle, it had been a few weeks since he invaded her that way, leaving her time to heal and tighten up again. Her sensitive flesh winced back, 'Merlin above' she wanted to squirm her legs together, his finger in her arse made her feel hot and bothered. She opened her eyes and glanced sideways she heard Ginny moan as she was fucked by her warrior, Blaise, he'd pushed her down to a large boulder, kicking her legs sideways and was fucking her hard an deeply, he grunted as he pounded the dainty red hard and fast. Ginny screamed out with pleasure as she liked it rough, or rather he made her like it, crave it, begging for it. The lucky bitch she was the next one, to be impregnated, Blaise had relayed it to her, the Lord had requested he do so. Ginny Weasley was to become Blaise Zabini's breeding machine, her goal in life was to produce babies every ten months from now on, keeping her warm and snug up his room until her body stopped producing pure blooded babies.

Hermione resented the red cunt, she could cry with anger.

Draco glanced over to his wing man, he was ready to start producing heirs as requested by his Dark Lordness. Draco smirked, the dark Italian wanted lots of heirs, fucking his seventeen year old would set things nicely off.

Draco held his woman in the right angle and speared her with his fleshy rod, he showed no mercy, he would prove to her how much he had missed her warmth, when he was done with her he would have her lick his dick, he looked forward to it.

The cavern was filled with flesh slapping against flesh, sweat and other scents filled the large chamber.

Hermione thought happy thoughts as Draco showed her his love.

"That's it my little whore!" He said venomously as he emptied his dick in her back side. He would leave her here for the mercy of his troop, retrieving her when it was done, telling her he had to indulge his men. None of them would be able to knock her up. He would nurse her back to health as he always did. 

He was sucessfull in what he wanted to achieve, impregnating her, he wouldn't let her know, she was next, bending to the floor, retrieving his armour.

He heard her scream his name as Crabbe and Goyle made their way over her, Crabbe clawing at her tits with his pudgy hands.

Yes a little filthy mudblood whore, taking it like the cumslut she was.

He kept telling himself that it was her fate, trying but miserably failing at blocking her sobs and wails even when he entered his chambers he could hear her in his head.

"D-R-A-C-O!!!!!"


	2. No redemption.

His muscles ached, they never ached, he let them ripple in his back, 'oh, fuck yes, there it was, in the middle of his back'. He watched himself in the shard that one was his full length mirror. He didn't like what he saw, what he'd become. 

A killing machine. 

His arms and chest pumped with muscles, his face hard, his locks too long smudged with dirt. But still he didn't feel like washing, red blood droplets clinging to his face. He needed to stay dirty, reminding him of what he'd become, a nothing, a soulless killer. Victorious yes, happy no, happiness, he knew nothing about being happy, was it when he triumphed, fucked, slept, happiness an alien word.  
He would have to wash, go down the cavern and get his Lady. Hermione, she was the one that was his, designated breeding machine to be treated like he wanted. His puppet, his fuck toy, his woman. Tears welled up in his eyes, he slapped his face, he didn't do emotion. 

Not anymore, did he ever?

He'd killed the Weasel, finally catching up to him and his little cell, word had reached him, they had been spotted, everyone knew, the Weasley boy was his to be killed. No one dared to impose his will, top dog; Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger his mate, the Weasley boy his to kill.

He overpowered the red headed man easily, he thought he was save behind his disillusionment charm, sadly it was false. Voldemort had taught Draco and his companions to break wards and disillusionment charms. The spells a false hope, sending the Order into false security. He snuck up behind the Weasel, muffling his mouth with his hand bending him backwards arm behind his shoulder, kneeling behind him. The Weasel didn't know what hit him until it was too late. The red headed man tensed immediately as Draco hissed his name in his ear, knowing his number had just come up.

He had the man into a tight lock against his chest, man yes, not a boy, not anymore, filled out grown into muscles as well, like him, Draco. The Weasel had killed some of the Voldemort Warriors he was successful up till now. Draco couldn't smell fear, how come the Weasel had no fear? It puzzled him, making him quirk his brow.

"So, Ronald!" He drawled mockingly. "Time's up boy!" Still no reaction. Draco took his penn knife from its sheath in his boot, holding it against Ron's jugular. He wanted him dead, but not the magical way, if the boy loved Muggles than he could die by their means.

"Huh, kill me now Draco! Do it!!" Ronald hissed, he closed his eyes, waiting for Draco help him across the veil, not knowing his opponent had planned on something more agonising.

"So, still looking for your bride? Ronald!" He sneered, feeling the man tense up as he mentioned bride. "So, that's a yes then?!" Draco sniggered.

"Well look no further, I know where she is, safely tucked away in a cavern! Hhhmyes, Ronald, safely tucked away..," Draco's voice lingered.

A single tear ran down Ron's cheek as realisation set in what Draco meant by it, Hermione captured by their child hood nemesis, it couldn't be good if he had her. Ron had seen the blond lusting after his girl, vying for her attention in a vicious way, riling her up degrading her by calling her a Mudblood.

Draco knew how he wanted this, he'd slit his throat, letting the red haired spurt his life sap on his armour, on his face in his hair, covering himself with redness, he'd watch the man look at him with disgust as his bright blue eyes were dimmed, the light fading, turning them into dull blue lifeless glassy bulbs, closing them gently as he lay his head to the ground. The scenario played out in his mind on numerous occasions, especially when fucking the red heads fiancee, his bride to be no more. Hermione, his little Mudblood whore.

"So, you guessed she is mine?!" Draco mocked him emphasis on the word mine.

Ronald cringed, Hermione was lost to him and herself, he knew that, the Blond had made her his, he got what he wanted in the end.

"Mmmmm, yes, it's true Ronald, she choose me, after all, she choose me!" He liked too torment the Red headed, or no rather orange boy, Weasel, slug vomiting, poor excuse of a pureblood, blood traitor more like.

"Did she moan your name as you fucked her, I know she likes to moan my name; Draco.... She whispers as I fuck her in her arse, she loves that, did you know?!" He taunted, looking Ron in his eye.

"Ow, you did?! She's not that tight anymore, I can tell you, I've worn her out, her pucker not as puckered, nice and loose now!" Draco laughed, holding Ronald close to his chest.

Ronald cringed, the platinum blond, toying with him, making him see his ethereal Hermione in a different light, that horrid vision of her beneath Draco, Malfoy was cruel beyond words, instilling this awful present on him before he kill him, cruel, no other word for it.

He lied of course, Hermione had screamed for Ronald, over and over again, her eyes filled with disgust and torment whenever Draco came near her. The screaming subsided, turning her eyes and voice soulless, until her eyes shone whenever he came near her, she started to long for him, his voice, his touch, his cock, he'd successfully erased Ronald from her mind. Stockholm Syndrome, he was well aware it wasn't really what she craved, he was her life line, the only one giving her attention.

"So, you know what? She's ovulating, when I return I'll impregnate her! Yesss, that's what I'll do! Your blood smeared on my armour, coating her as I shoot my semen in her fertile womb, that will remind me of killing you!" Draco sneered, Ronald had stopped listening, gritting his teeth, waiting for Draco to deliver the final slice, killing him.

"She'll be so glad when I knock her up! Relieving her from living in that wet, cold cavern. Filled with my semen, growing our baby to commemorate your killing, I'll tell her when the baby's born! Can you picture her face when I do?" Draco stared into nothing, the fine scenery didn't make him feel good, he never enjoyed the wild lands, the ruggedness of nature. Nor did he hear the shouting as his crew killed the members of the Order. Ronald was the last one.

Draco kissed his cheek, it wasn't an emotional thing, it showed his power over Ron.

He slowly slit the others throat, welcoming the warm blood spurting from the man's artery, it finally gushed over his armour, watching life drain from his opponent. 

"Hermione!" and "You bastard!" His last words as his life oozed from his veins into the ground.

He'd fucked Hermione, lifting the birth control charm as he approached her in the cavern, fucked her senseless, smearing Ron's blood on her bother, she never knew it was her former lovers. But he did and he felt elated in doing so. His private party in his head, she begging him to fuck her as he was covered in the Weasels blood, it felt so sweet doing it. But now he felt nothing, his joy had been short lived.  
Draco watched himself in the mirror, blood dirt, semen and Hermione's cum smeared everywhere. He'd shower and dress himself in his finest clothes as he would whisk his Mudblood whore from the caverns, she would be elated. He'd tell her she was pregnant she could live upstairs with him in his room, condemning her to a life in his quarters acting like his personal breeding machine. He'll tell her he had watched Ronald Weasley die when she delivered him his off spring. 

Yes, that would be good. He looked forward to that, he was a patient man, it would hold for another nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be lovely.


	3. The stream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going for a swim seemed to be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it were only supposed to be two chapters. Hermione and Draco wanted to enlighten their situation.... How am I to refuse.

"Come Hermione!" Hermione followed the erratic voice. "What?!" She hushed the fleeing voice. She was never at ease, always on guard, too much so, taking its toll on her.

"Oh, come on babe!" The voice beckoned her. She decided she would follow, her friend sounded so elated, carefree and happy. Hermione decided too loosen up.

"Here, didn't I tell you it was a nice place!" Ginny said as Hermione emerged from the dense forrest, her wand in hand, on her guard, again. 

"Yes, you're right it looks tranquil and secluded!" Hermione stepped aside, letting Choo and Luna walk past her. They too looked excited, they were right Hermione let her guard go. The small water fall and stream looked inviting, it was a hot day, a bath seemed liked ages ago. It was ages, come to think about it Hermione mused to herself. The small pond like stream looked like it was clean, she could make the plants and tiny fishes out against the sandy bottom. Hermione crouched down, letting the water run through her fingers, cool, inviting. Hermione looked around, eying the surroundings with suspicion, reminding herself they were never safe, the enemy could be hiding in nearby bushes, watching them to let their guard down. 

"Oh, come on Hermione we've put all kinds of wards around the place, you can feel them can't you?!" Ginny said as she stepped out of her cargo pants, her boots all ready of her feet, Luna and Choo followed suit, Hermione still wasn't convinced she should. Ginny stripped right down to her naked white frame, her hair loosely around her small hips. It had been in a braid ever since they were on the run, for what? Almost two years? Hermione watched the three girls splaying around the water, their laughter bubbly. Her face set on scowl.

Ginny came close, "come on babe get in, you want to be clean no? You're marrying Ron tomorrow, he could do with a clean bride!" Ginny said to her sister in law to be.

Ah, Ron, yes, her rugged handsome boyfriend of two years. Gods she pictured him in her mind. The once scrawny boy, turned into a muscled, calm but strong man. Gone were the days where he would sulk and tantrum, she could imagine his strong arms around her, when they made love. Him above her, pushing into her, supporting himself on his upper arms. Yes, Hermione was thrilled he finally asked her to marry him. She couldn't imagine life without him, he worshipped the ground she walked on. She loved him back equally. He was a tender lover, he was soft with her, cuddly, falling asleep in his arms was easy, she felt protected. They were never apart for long, patrolling together, eating, sleeping, fucking together. All couples in their circle did the same, a necessity, keeping their minds sane. Hermione couldn't let herself dream about their future, maybe having a boy and a girl when the war was over. Yes that would be lovely. 

"Oh, Hermione has dirty thoughts about my brother!" Ginny laughed at her, pulling her back to the here and now.

"Did not!" Hermione laughed.

"Did, yes!" Ginny splattered water towards Hermione.   
"Oh, like you and Dean Thomas!" Hermione sneered back.

"Yes, maybe!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione was happy for her best friend, she had been so heart gutted when her boyfriend Harry was killed at the final battle of Hogwarts as was Fred her older brother, breaking the red headed heart twice in one day. Hermione feared for her sanity, but since a month or so she had started dating Dean Thomas, Hermione watched her best friend thrive again.

It had been difficult, without Harry, she loved him like the brother she never had, they had been friends for almost six years. Hermione missed him so much, it felt like she missed a limb, she thought she could wake up any time from this bad dream. No nightmare more likely.

Her clothes were wet now, she took them off, placing them in the sun, it would be all right, washing her hair and her body, briefly, a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Hermione let the water engulf her, submerging herself in the fresh, clear water felt wholesome. Her body wanted to be clean, washing her curls, so Ron could run his strong fingers through them, wrapping a lock around his index as he pulled her towards him into his gentle but tight embrace, his blue eyes, looking at her longingly, gently. Their naked bodies against each other, as he made sweet love to her. "Oi, Ginny!" Hermione laughed as her friend pulled her by her leg , tripping her over. 

The girl had fun playing in the water celebrating Hermione's last day as a bachelorette, when things had been 'normal' she could have called it her hen-night. He didn't have fun like this like forever.

Hermione emerged from the water, she felt uncomfortable being naked, her wand on the edge of the waterside.

The last time she had this feeling was a couple of months ago, she and her small troop had been standing guard at their camp site, a couple of hundred miles from this place. They encountered a group of Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy had been one of them, he and she stood in an impasse, either one could have killed the other, but somehow they both escaped the fight. Draco looked at her funny, his eyes blazing with contempt, Hermione only a 'Mudblood' he a 'Pureblooded' Supremacist, his eyes also showing something else, she had seen that look before on him, this smirk, almost with longing, lust. Sending chills down her spine, it made her feel more uncomfortable than the notion of being killed. His gaze held a promise, a promise she didn't want to cash in. Even now it made her shudder and feel things she really didn't want to own up to, she was to marry the most wonderful, soft, gentle man tomorrow, securing her future, Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

Absentmindedly she paddled towards her clothes and wand, time to dry and change, her clothes must be dry now, she had spent to much time in the water as it was.

She crawled ashore, her eyes on her clothes, her wand, she left it right next to her clothes, she was sure she did. Her mind raced frantically, it couldn't be, she misplaced her wand?! Never....

Hermione searched for her wand, she turned cold as ice even when the Summers heat was obvious. A pair of black boots stood there silently, waiting, her eyes fell on them. Her heart wrenched, the air squeezed from her lungs, her heart tightened, bile rose up, instant recognition.

Him.


	4. Unscathed territories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun, what was fun? Playing about in water, raping, torturing?! Not sure....

Too easy, too fucking easy. This was a joke right! Hermione Granger, was that even her name or had she gone ahead and married the red oaf? 'Mudblood!' He preferred that. Swimming naked in a pond accompanied by the oafs little sister. The blond dimwit and the raven haired Ravenclaw. How fucking splendid. He snickered to himself, not making a sound he would enjoy his luck first before he showed himself and his comrades.

The wards had been a joke, easily removed, he and his small troop stumbled upon it by chance. He easily brought them down, hearing the girls laughter when it came down, they followed the voices until they came upon the stream, four naked girls. Nymphs-like splaying in the water like small children, clearly having fun. 

Fun..... He remembered faintly, he had once had fun, another life ago, maybe counting murdering and raping, was that fun, could one call it that. He snickered, yeah, maybe to him it was. 

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and himself checked the surroundings, the girls were on their own, it wasn't possible, girls without men..... How utterly preposterous, dumb, fucking idiots, letting their females go unguarded. And Hermione Granger and the Red Weasley girl, fucking unbelievable.   
Draco signalled his men, surrounding the women they would capture, he let his men collect the girls wands first, he would keep them as his trophy, he was their Captain after all. 

Hermione was the first to get out of the water, go figure. Her eyes darted warily around, something obviously set her off, too long to late, Draco smirked. One couldn't even call it a smile. He felt amused, watching the brunette emerge, her body glistening with water drops, the sun illuminating her body, she was well defined, perky tits, toned arse, flat tummy, very shapely arms and legs, sun kissed face, she got out often then. Very nice, very pleasing to the eye, Draco mused to himself, he would have her right here, he admitted to himself it was a bit of a perverted fantasy becoming reality. He wanked himself of to her image, the dirty 'Mudblood whore, making him do that to himself. In the flesh, very much naked, unprotected, it was fate smiling at him.

He waited for her in the shadow of a tree, her clothes inches away. Hermione searched for her wand, Draco held it in his hand, she would soon enough find him standing there, his wand aimed at her.

Hermione's face paled at the sight of his boots, her eyes, slowly facing up , her gaze on his wand, pointing at her.

He pocketed her wand and held his finger against his lips, "sssshhhh" a low hiss escaped his mouth, his finger leaving his mouth, crooked, signalling her to step closer.  
"Not a sound, 'Mudblood' or your friends die!" He showed her where his troop was, ready to kill the oblivious girls in the water.  
"Turn around face the tree!" He ordered her.

Hermione complied, she knew what was coming, she had seen Draco's eyes turn dark, checking out her frame, his eyes stayed a moment to long on her breasts, resting at her intimate area, he practically salivated. A small neatly trimmed triangle her eager flesh hanging from her outer lips, he wanted it even more now.

Draco stood behind her he pulled her arm behind her. "Oh, Granger, you are in luck!" He chuckled. 

Hermione whimpered, the bark scraping against her naked flesh, pain shooting behind her eyes as he pulled her arm almost out of its socket. 

Draco's lips almost on her ear, his foul breath in her nose. She shuddered.

"Your in luck, Witch, I'm going to give your arse some well deserved attention.

Hermione closed her eyes, Ron never went there, it would hurt she knew that, deciding to block whatever he would do to her, protecting the others from being killed.

"Just kill me Malfoy, do it!" She said with a croaking voice. She didn't want to die, but maybe she would meet Harry on the other side of the veil, she could wait there for Ron.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, little slut! You're not getting out of this so easily!" He reassured her with a gentle voice.

Hermione heard him unzip his trousers. He kicked her legs aside and breached her virginal anus, pushing in her un-lubricated back.

Hermione wanted to wail, it hurt like hell, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction so she didn't.

"Oh, yes, fuck you're tight 'Mudblood', so Weasel doesn't go there huh?!" He sounded proud.  
Finally, he so much wanted her, memories flashing back to when her hair was an untangled mess, her fist on his jaw, the memories of Bellatrix torturing her, no he loathed his aunt for that, back in the day. Now he wasn't sure he would love to own her, torture her, rape her, maybe fill her up, breeding his babies in her womb, mmmmmmyes, that he wanted that.

As Draco took Hermione hard against the tree his companions grabbed the other girls, they awaited the same fate as Hermione.

The troop apparated the girls back to the castle, their wands lying broken on the forrest floor, accompanied by their clothes.


End file.
